The DNS is a hierarchical distributed naming system that associates certain information (e.g., IP addresses) with domain names assigned to each of the participating entities. Specifically, the DNS resolves queries for these names (e.g., into IP addresses) for the purpose of locating computer services and devices worldwide. The DNS effectively translates human-friendly computer hostnames into IP addresses. Users take advantage of this when they recite meaningful Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) and e-mail addresses without having to know how the computer actually locates the services. For example, a user enters a text string corresponding to a domain name, and based on this information, the request is send to a corresponding IP address or, more specifically, to a computer system associated with that IP address.